I Hate You
by Highla
Summary: Matt ignores Mello for two weeks in favour of a video game. Would he even realise it if his partner tried to leave him over it? Smut inside :3


**Note: They say the best ideas come to you when you're in the shower but I didn't actually think that a whole one-shot would come into my head in that ten minutes... Well anyway, here we go~ ^^**

**Edit: Changed in places, seeing as when I finished writing this up it was the middle of the night and I forgot that Mello was several months older than Matt ^^;  
**

* * *

Mello sighed and poked the side of Matt's head. "Hey, fatass, you said that you would come off that stupid video game today!" he whined. Matt ignored him and continued playing his video game as if nothing was said. Another sigh from the elder male followed. "Seriously, you said we could go to the store and get cigarettes and chocolate then make love! Do you want me to turn into one of tho-"

His sentence was cut short as he glanced over at the screen to see a very graphic photo of a very large chested woman with just her barely-there panties on. Mihael's jaw dropped as he stared and tried to find any words to express himself. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he just gave up and stormed off to what was supposed to be _their_ room and buried his head in the pillow.

Honestly, he was sick of the damn video games getting in the way of their relationship. Since Mail's birthday two weeks ago, he had stayed on one spot playing video games and had barely even eaten or slept and only took five minute showers instead of his usual twenty minute ones. There was little communiation between the two during that time and they hadn't even gone so far as to brush lips. No matter how hard Mello tried, he couldn't get through to the younger male and he had even resorted to sorting out his own 'problems' instead of asking his boyfriend to.

Well, if Matt wasn't going to be moving anytime soon he could find anyone else before he was missed at all, even if that meant trying his luck with Near. He may have despised the brat, but he sure as hell wouldn't get ignored. Without a word, he began to stuff a suitcase with his clothing and precious chocolate, and that one pillow that he particularly favoured. It took a while to make it all fit and some of the chocolate was clearly crushing under the piles of leather and chains, but he was ready for his journey to wherever he was going. As soon as everything was packed, apart from one set of clothes, he changed out of the old shirt that the darker haired male had let him sleep in and into his own clothes before walking out towards the main room.

Mihael continued his silence as he walked though the main room and to the door. Just before he reached it, he was noticed and the video game was thrown to the side. "Wait, where the hell are you going?"  
"I'm leaving you." All sparkle left the younger's eyes as he glanced down at the floor.  
"Oh, you don't love me anymore then?" he asked quietly, almost in a whisper. The elder sighed and walked back over to him.

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Matt; of course I still love you, I just wish that you'd stop playing video games sometimes so we can build on our relationship," he said calmly as he sat next to his boyfriend again. They both knew that they had over reacted a little and caused a sudden escalation but naturally didn't speak of it in fear of ruining the moment that was clearly coming up. Mail slowly ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair and looked into the blue orbs before touching their lips together in a soft kiss. "So, what was it that you wanted to say to me?"

Mello took a deep breath. "You know how at the start of it, we said that if you wanted to play video games you could and if I wanted chocolate I could, but if one or both wanted to cuddle or kiss or make love we would? Can we... uh..." Without waiting to hear the rest of the sentence, Matt changed his position to lay and pulled the elder down onto him, straight into a deep, passionate kiss. He moaned softly against the warm mouth as their tongues tangled and hands found their way up to the zipper of his leather vest. Said vest was quickly removed to expose creamy white skin underneath.

The kiss soon became lazy as mouthes were explored and fingertips slowly massaged small circles on dusty pink nubs. Slightly smaller hands tugged off the cream jacket and tight-fitting shirt of his partner needily in an attempt to expose more pale skin and softened nubs, unlike his own stiffened ones. Lips only parted when the need for oxygen became unbearable, but the soft lips of the gamer quickly attached themselves onto the neck of the blonde. Miheal's head rolled to the side to give more access to his skin and within seconds, he had a trail of small hickeys from his collarbone up to his jaw.

The lips moved down futher and slowly began to move over one of the elder's nipples. His warm tongue flashed over it before teeth gently plucked it from the skin. Mello clawed at the skin on Mail's back as their hips slowly moved against each other. The younger slowly slipped the leather trousers off his partners hips and laughed at what he felt underneath. "Really, Mihael, a thong?" Said male blushed red and hid his face.  
"I thought you might want me more if I wore what that girl in your video game was wearing, and I kinda found it in your underwear draw," he mumbled.

"Well, it definitely makes me want you more, you look amazing in it," he purred as he flipped the positions. "Now lay on your front." The elder did as instructed and immediately felt Matt's slightly calloused hands toying with the straps of his final layer before slowly pulling it down to his knees, spreading his ass cheeks and slowly circling his tongue around his entrance. The blonde let out a soft noise and dug his nails into the sofa as the tongue slowly slipped into him and rubbed against his walls.

"M-Mail," he breathed as the tongue moved deeper inside of him and slowly thrust like how his length surely would soon after. Almost as soon as it had started, the contact was lost and he naturally let out a whine of disapproval. Matt laughed quietly to himself and pressed a hand to his lover's groin before slowly groping and caressing the bulge until it reached full height, then positioning his own at Mello's entrance.

"We have to get you fully prepared or you'll hurt," he whispered huskily into the blonde's ear as he pushed his hips forwards and against the slightly slimmer ones. Hands quickly found a comfortable place on said hips as a slow, steady rhythm built between the two, a mixture of movement apart and movement against each other. Their grunts and moans matched as the heat between them grew and thrusts began to get more erotic. Slight twitches suggested that Mello was almost at his peak, causing the younger to smirk slightly.

"Y-you know what to do." At the sound of those words, Mail changed his angle and hit a particular bundle of nerves over and over. Miheal was clearly trying to refrain from crying out as he bit down on the arm of the sofa, especially as his climax hit hard. The muffled noise full tensing came before he could stop it, and a few thrusts later his lover's climax hit.

The elder rested his cheek on the arm of the sofa, taking deep breaths in a vain attempt to control his heavy panting. "You... came too quick, I hate you for letting it get to that point," Miheal mumbled as Matt pulled out and curled up behind him. "I mean it, I really hate you Mail, you're the most suckish, stupid, bitchy, sweet, beautiful, amazing boyfriend that I could ever have." He felt the low chuckle erupting in his partner's chest as he pushed back to cuddle close to him.

"If 'I hate you because you're amazing' translates to 'I love you', then I guess I must hate you too."  
"Promise not to ignore me for weeks again?"  
"I suppose so, only because I hate you."

* * *

**Gaaah, this was just a half finished one that I randomly finished and my writing style changed a bit since then, so apologies if it fails!  
**


End file.
